ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye Guy (B10 Reboot: AR)
Eye Guy is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Appearance Eye Guy wears black pants with white circles on them with a white belt. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his belt. 16 year old Eye Guy looks almost the same as he did in the original series, but now the white stripes on his pants have been replaced with green belts and his main belt is now green with white stripes on the left and right of it. He wears green cuffs and his eye placement is slightly different, and bigger. The pupils of his eyes are now light green instead of black. He has also gained eyes on his palms. He has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Powers and Abilities From any of the eyes on his torso, Eye Guy can launch green energy beams. In the original series, the energy beams resemble green lightning that can produce currents that can overload and fry machinery; after that, the energy beam are straight beams of energy with no electric traits. His eyes can move throughout his body and merge to create different types of beams, such as merging three on his shoulder to fire a freeze ray that encases and immobilizes a target in ice on contact. Eye Guy's eyes can shoot green fire beams and sticky goop as well. By closing all of his other eyes, or by merging all of his other eyes into that one area, a larger eye will open on his chest, and from it Eye Guy can launch his most powerful blast, and while doing so he can stretch his eye out of his chest and move it towards his target(s). Eye Guy's insect-like vision gives him 360 degree vision, making it extremely difficult to sneak up on him. Eye Guy has enhanced hearing due to his large ears. Eye Guy possesses enhanced strength. Eye Guy is capable of performing acrobatic and gymnastic feats, as well as jumping several feet up. Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Hearing *Optic Beams *Freeze Beams *Fire Beams *Eye Goo *Movable Eyes *Eye Merging *Elastic Chest Eye *360° Vision Weaknesses f an irritant gets in his eyes, Eye Guy will be unable to see clearly, in addition to his eyes burning. As he has eyes over the majority of his body, he is more vulnerable to being exposed and hurt by irritants. His eyes can be briefly blinded by Gracklflint venom. However, he can quickly recover from irritants in his eye and is only briefly hurt by them. Eye Guy is sensitive to high-pitched noises, such as those of Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks. Eye Guy's insect-like vision becomes a weakness when he sees something or someone that he has a fear of, like Zombozo. Eye Guy is allergic to Mr. Baumann's cologne, making him sneeze and weep. However, he is able to see the cologne trail. Trivia *In Omniverse, Eye Guy has a tendency to make puns involving the word "Eye". *Eye Guy is the first alien to be unlocked off-screen. This would be followed by Arctiguana, Spitter, Feedback, Fasttrack, Rocks and Squidstrictor. *Not counting Feedback, whom Ben 23 had originally named Plug Man, Eye Guy is the only alien to share the same name among the two Bens. This leads to Ben Prime admitting that the name is lame. *Eye Guy's vision is all green. **His vision is portrayed differently later on. *Eye Guy is an allusion to Eye Guy, a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers villain; like Eye Guy, he has many eyes. The two characters have basis from a character in Greek mythology known as Argus Panoptes who is often described as having one hundred eyes. *The way Eye Guy has an eye on each hand is similar to Pale Man, a villain from the film Pan's Labyrinth. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Opticoids Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Slime Aliens